BMBO TECH
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: One day, Naruto receives a package from a company called B.M.B.O. It allows him to alter others personalities, memories etc. How would The elemental Nations survive a horny teen, with world bending powers. If anyone wants to illustrate any parts, feel free to do so. If its excellent I'll make it the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Naruto Apartment*  
*Knock Knock Knock*

"What is that?" Naruto asked as he opened his sad apartment door to find a massive sealed crate. Taking it inside, and set it on the table. He locked his door to the apartment and moved to the locked box.

" 'Bio-engineering, Materializing, Bettering, Organics '(BMBO)-tech'. I wonder what this is?" Naruto asked as he used a Kunai to pry open the crate. Weirdly shaped knives, glowing rings, Pills, etc, filled the interior of box with brief notes to each.

"*Ahem* CONGRADULATION! You have been selected to test out BMBO-tech's Industrial package. Each item has a side effect, and perk to it. When you use an item that alters reality, the world will change so the change has always been that way. Ex. You change someone into a lady, they will have always been a female. You will be the only person who remembers the change.

The Influence Ring will make it where you can persuade peoples thoughts, memories, and emotions. The Swapping Stone can change the souls between two people, but they will share traits with the original. Each item will bare a definition like them.' " Naruto read off the information on the page as violet coloured ring beckoned towards him.

"I'll take this one. 'The Ring of Possession.' 'It separates the casters soul from their body. While their soul is set in this 'Limbo mode' they can interact with the physical realm. If the caster comes in physical contact with someone, they will 'Possess' them. Any action that you preform as them, the Possessed host will believe that what happened was their action.' " Naruto read the small info sheet as he took the ring to his bed, and laid on his bed.

"Here goes nothing." Naruto muttered as slid the ring on his hand and passed out. A blue duplicate floated out of Naruto's unconscious body, and started to float through his apartments wall.

"I guess it worked. Who should I go to first?" Naruto muttered as his mind focused on a single teen. He flew through the village looking for a certain former classmate.

"See you Ino! I should get back to my training." the pinkette informed the blonde as she walked out of the restaurant, and took a shortcut through an alleyway.

'excellent! Heads up Sakura, you're going on a little trip.' Naruto thought to hisself as he fazed his soul into her body.  
"AHHhhAhah! *Ahem*. Hi my names Suck-ura Whore-urno, and my body belongs to Naruto." 'Sakura' muttered to her self as she made a bee-line directly towards Naruto's building. She fished the spare key from its hiding spot, and entered the apartment.

Once she was inside, she grabbed The Influence Ring and slid it on her hand. Once she had the item on herself, she relocked the door when she left.

"Come on Bunta-chan. Come on Ino-chan. Ino, you're joining me." 'Sakura' practiced her statement as she collided with said Blonde.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing here? I thought you were training?" Ino asked the pinkette, not noticing the glowing azure ring.

"I was, but I need someone to help with it. You'll help me right?" 'Sakura' inquired as the Azure ring released an unnoticeable wave of energy.

"Sure, lead the way." Ino told her as her eyes gained a pale blue hue, identical to 'Sakura's'.

"Perfect, we're almost there." 'Sakura' announced as they started ascending a flight of stairs.

"Why are we going here? Don't we usually train in a Training Ground?" Ino asked as Sakura used a set of keys to open a door.

"What if we're limited to enclosed areas? Its best to be able to handle tight areas, and open ones too." Sakura told her as Ino noticed a pile of Ramen stacked outside a bedroom.  
"Is this someones apartment?" Ino asked her as she stared at the worn couch.

"The owner lets me practice in here. He doesn't really mind." Sakura informed her as the pinkette started to remove her dress.  
"Who is it? Why are you in your undergarments?" Ino questioned her friend.

"It's Naruto's, and I find it easier to move like this." the pinkette answered her statement.

"Why Naruto? Isn't he ..." Ino tried to ask as a pulse of Azure energy hit her.

"Yeah, the one who you had a crush on. He is sleeping in the other room too." Sakura stated as Ino blushed for an unknown reason.

"No, I... I like Sasuke?" Ino asked as an additional wave of energy collided with her.  
"No. You're in love with Naruto and so am I. Our friendship hit that rough patch because I caught you masturbating to a Naruto love pillow, with a dildo model of his penis." Sakura told her as the ring glowed, making Ino blush heavily.

"You didn't have to walk in to my bedroom unannounced." Ino warned her as she blushed staring at the bedroom.

"You know he's a deep sleeper. You could strip him naked, and he wouldn't wake up." Sakura implied as she slowly opened the bedroom.

"B-but, wouldn't that scare him? Doing... _that_ while he sleeps." Ino asked as Sakura started to strip her down.  
"I think he'll be fine with it. Come on Ino. Naruto would love this." Sakura announced as she stripped Ino and herself down to their skin. Sakura had perky high B cup with her stiff pink nipples standing up, while Ino had about a mid C cup with slightly tanned nipples.

"I-I don't know, this still feels wrong." Ino hesitated as Sakura lead her to Naruto's sleeping form.  
"But look at this!" Sakura yelled as she yanked down Naruto's pants, and got slapped in the face.

"I-I-its so b-big." Ino stuttered as she grabbed the semi-hardened member.  
"I don't remember it being this big. 22cm semi-hard." Sakura exclaimed as Ino started to jack his tool.

*LEMON*

"Wait until it's full." Sakura told her as the tool continued to grow until it was 28cm long.

"Now w-what?" Ino asked as Naruto thrust his head down her throat on instinct.

"Treat it like a popsicle. L-lick, suck-k, but don't bite." Sakura told her as the pleasure from Naruto's body, flowed through her.

"MO FAY!" Ino agreed as she felt the tool pulse in her mouth.

"K-keep going Ino, I'm going to grab something." Sakura told her as her body shuttered at random points, and headed into the kitchen. Reaching inside of the box she pulled out a leather collar with a golden tag hanging from it.

"MMMNNPFFFF" Ino screamed as Naruto painted her face with his batter.

"Ino, how much do you love Naruto?" Sakura asked her as the ring pulsed.

"Wif my blife." Ino told her as Sakura positioned the blonde over his shaft.

"Good." Sakura muttered as she shoved Ino onto his cock, causing cum, and blood coating Naruto's stomach.

"I-I-it hurts." Ino groaned as Sakura gathered Ino's blood, and smeared it over the collar. Then Sakura started to manually lift Ino up, and have her hump Naruto.

"Hold on Ino, it will fell better soon." Sakura informed her as Ino started to take control of the situation.

"SO~GOOD! T-THIS FE-ELS SO GOO-D." Ino moaned as she humped Naruto's shaft.

"Would you give yourself to him?" Sakura asked as she readied the collar.

"YES! YES! I BELONG TO HIM!" Ino screamed as she was stuck on the edge of orgasming.

"Who, who do you belong to?" Sakura asked as she felt Naruto's orgasm building.

"NARU-SAMA! I BELONG TO NARUTO-SAMA!" Ino cried out as the collar clasped around her neck, and Ino was shook by her powerful orgasm, followed by a second one because of Naruto ejaculating in her.

"I bet that felt good?" Sakura asked as Ino nodded limply on Naruto's dick. She slid off of Naruto's still ridged member.

"My turn." Sakura muttered as she slammed her pussy on the ridged member. Bodily fluids, and some blood spilled out as she started to rabidly slam her private down on his. She felt Naruto's second orgasm shoot directly into her womb. Which would almost certainly make her pregnant.

"Round two." Sakura muttered as took off the Influence Ring, and placed it on Naruto's hand. She positioned Naruto's hand in her Pussy, and chest. The spectral form of Naruto exited her body, and returned to his.

"Let's do this." Naruto yelled as he lined the tip of his spear with Sakura's Rosebud.

"DO it NARUTO-sama! Watching you plow Ino has made me soo~ horny." Sakura told him as she rubbed her stomach, which appeared to be several months pregnant.  
"Alright!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his tool into the moaning teen.  
"HARDER! ROUGHER! MAKE ME COUGH CUM FOR DAYS!" Sakura screamed as her rectum clenched down on his shaft, and the both came simultaneously. The Volume of Cum that was inside the two, now unconscious, teens was enough to make them look like pregnant women. Possibly because they were.

"Alright, which one should I use next?" Naruto pondered as he stared at the items at his disposal.

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

A/N: This story is a Ero-fic. It is meant to be ridiculous and perverted. Be prepared for insanity.

*story start*

*Naruto's Apartment*

"I guess Ill take this thing." Naruto told himself as he pulled out a small tablet and grabbed the information on it.

" 'The Control tablet' is a digital object that interacts with the physical appearance of the targets. Allowing you to change their age, weight, breast size, etc. Be careful on what is changed, because it can end poorly.' " The paper read as Naruto looked at the device with several slider objects on the screen.

" _Master~sama!_ What is that you have?" Ino asked him as the chain connected to her collar fell into Naruto's empty hand.

"I'm not sure, would you be willing to help me out?" Naruto requested as they moved to his couch.

"YES~! I'm always willing to help you." Ino told him with a blush, as her delicate fingers wrapped around his pulsing member.

"Ok. Let me try this." Naruto slightly moaned as he slid 'Libido' 90% to the right, with Ino's picture in the top right.

"What dd-did you do?" Ino asked him as he felt her moist folds being rubbed along the side of his legs.

"I've increased your libido according to this device." Naruto told her as her hand movements grew more rapid in strokes.

"W-well... you better take care of this." Ino demanded as she jumped on to his lap, soaking his legs as she aligned herself with his tool.

"I plan to." Naruto declared as she slid 'Sensitivity' 20% more to the right, and attacked her chest with his mouth.

"OOH! MASTER~SAMA! YES!" Ino screamed as she thrust Naruto's face into her chest, causing his pecker to penetrate her sacred spot.

"Ino, you feel so tight! You feels like a velvet vice grip!" Naruto moaned as he swapped to her other breast, while he repeatedly lifted and dropped her on his shaft.

"Keep going Master-sama! You're close, and so am I!" Ino whispered as she felt his tool shaking inside of her.

"Ino-chan! Ino-CHAN! INO-CHAN!" Naruto screamed as he painted her inside as they both came in unison.

"That... felt amazing Master-sama. What ... what did that thing do?" Ino asked him as she handed him the pocket sized tablet.

"A while ago, I received a case from a company called Bio-engineering, Materializing, Bettering, Organics(BMBO). It had several _'Unique'_ items inside of it, like your collar. It can change how women behave or look." Naruto stated as Ino started to put two and two together.

"Did you ... change me?" Ino asked him as she got off his lap, and sat next to him.

"Yeah... I did. I just wanted you to be in love with someone who would return your feelings. I just want you be in a relation with someone who would care for you." Naruto apologized as Ino kissed his cheek.

"Mas- Naruto, while I am mad that you messed with my emotions I get that you did what you did what's best. Can you tell me who I was in love with before?" Ino asked him calmly.

"You had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, along with Sakura." Naruto told her as Ino adjusted her collar.

"Why did you change Sakura? I remember you saying that you liked her, so why did you bring me into it? I doubt I am as pretty as some of the other girls." Ino meekly stated as Naruto's hands glowed, and he removed the collar.

"Ino. When I was younger, I did like Sakura. But I changed, and so have you. You're a sweet but bold girl, who loves gardening. You are determined and beautiful. All I would say is that you should eat well, and exercise. " Naruto recommended as he grabbed some spare clothes next to the chair.

"Thanks for that Naruto. Where are you going to do now?" Ino asked the newly clothed Uzumaki, as she grabbed her purple top and skirt that was skewn on the back of the chair.

"I'm going to test out how effective some of the items are." Naruto stated as he held up the tablet in his hand.

"Ok, but please stay away from the Yamanaka compound. Ok? I don't want my mom involved in this." Ino pleaded as Naruto nodded.

"Alright. If you want something to do, you can look through the crate. Just don't do anything to crazy." Naruto told her as he hid the device in his pants pocket, and exited his apartment.

"Hmm. Hey Sakura~!" Ino sang as her former collar glowed purple in her hand as she walking into Naruto's bedroom.

*Konoha street*

'I wonder where I should start?' Naruto was thinking as a young brunette collided with his chest, along with something wet.

"You cost me my ice cream." the pale eyed brunette told him as she held an empty ice cream cone, with vanilla ice cream covering his chest.

"Oh sorry. Here, let me buy you another one. What's your name?" Naruto asked her as he removed his orange jacket, showing his tight white shirt faintly showing his abs.

"H-hanabi Hyuuga, and I want a chocolate scoop Naruto." Hanabi told him as she refused to look directly at him, not because of her faint blush.

"Alright. Ma'am, two ice cream cones please. One chocolate and one sorbet." Naruto ordered as he placed the needed bills on the counter.

"Ok." the ice cream server told them as she handed the two their cones.

"Thank you!" 'I have to make sure to come back here again!' Naruto thanked the raven haired sever as he walked out with the young heiress.

"So Hanabi, what were you doing out alone?" Naruto asked her as his spare hand grasped the device in his pocket.

"I was merely walking around after my training, what were you doing?" Hanabi asked coldly as she licked her ice cream.

"I was just looking for something to do. Do you want to train with me?" Naruto asked her as he discretely slid 'Susceptibility to you' to VERY.

"Alright. But you have to get me another treat when we're done." Hanabi declared as they moved to the unused Training Ground.

*Training Ground 37*

"Alright Hanabi, how would you like to begin?" Naruto asked her as he pulled up a stone wall 25 metres around their arena.

"We will start as soon as you are ready. So take off your pants so they don't get caught up in our fight." Hanabi warned him as he turned around to slide his pants off with the device in hand.

"Ok, but can you turn away? I need to get changed." Naruto asked her as she turned away with a red face.

"J-just hurry up. I hate to wait to long to start training." Hanabi warned him as Naruto slid 'Personal preference' from conservative, to adventurous.

"Alright. I'm... ready." Naruto told her as he turned back to see her chest covered in binding cloths, and her waist hidden by micro panties. If she were to lean to far in either side, she would have exposed her private spot.  
"Why is your nose bleeding? It's not like I changed from my usual training clothes to something that would distract you." Hanabi asked slyly as Naruto wiped the blood from his nose, and hid the tablet inside of his tight shorts. Leaving him in only his form fitted shorts, which showed off his 22 centimetre package.

"I'm ready to go when you are." Hanabi asked hungrily as her activated white eyes lingered on the shape of his tool, before he advanced towards him in her families signature stance.

"Let's go then." Naruto told her as he grabbed her leg, which was aimed for his head.

"Impressive, few outside the Hyuuga clan can predict my modified version of the Jūken." Hanabi complimented him as a faint chakra spike extended from the sole of her foot.  
"You are impressive as well. I have not met a Hyuuga who uses such a unique fighting style, and who looks beautiful doing so." Naruto complimented her as she pulled her leg out of his grasp, and skid back a few centimetres back from her original spot.

"Lets continue." Hanabi told him as electricity arced between her digits, and dashed towards him.

"Let's do this." Naruto responded as he pushed her electrified jab downwards, which collided with the outline of his growing spear.

"Impressive, very impressive." Hanabi muttered as her digits lingered on his tool before she caught a palm strike directly on her chest.

"I agree. Very Impressive." Naruto agreed as he gave her chest a slight squeeze, causing her to moan slightly.

"Are we training, or are we going to do it?" Hanabi questioned him as she kept his hand in the same place.

"That's up to you." Naruto told her as started to move his hand toward the bandage, and drag them down. Causing her perky B cups to bounce out, and Naruto to squeeze both of them.

"I guess were going to do it." Hanabi told him as she unsealed a mattress, and pushed him on it with her sitting on him.

"It almost seems like you planned this. Running into me, getting me out here, and get me hot and bothered. Having your 'Training clothes' here, and having a bed sealed in your arm." Naruto listed off as the heiress used a small chakra knife to slice away his pants and underwear. Which let his his 28cm tool rest against her youthful *Que Training Nut's sneezes* entrance.

"Are you ready for me?" Hanabi asked him as she turned around and lined his private up with your anus. Moving away here panties so his tip was kissing her rosebud.  
"I am!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed her hips and collected her black cherry in a single movement.

"SSSSOOOO BBBBIIGG!" Hanabi moaned as he stretched out her rectum, which was also squeezing down on his private. Slowly, Naruto started to piston in and out about 5cm at a time.

"Yy-you're sooo tight! It feels like you're pulling me into you." Naruto told her as rode his member reverse cowgirl style.

"You feel like someone stuck an arm inside of MEEE!" Hanabi screamed as she lifted herself up 15cm and dropped herself on his colossal private, which seemingly continued to grow upward into her colon and reshape her innards.

"OOOOHHHHH MMYYYYYYYY GGGGOOOOODDDD!" Naruto screamed as he slid 'Tightness' to Blackhole level and nearly came inside of her as she grew many times tighter around him.

"IM! IM! IM! CCCCOOOOMMMMMMMIIINNNGGGG!" Hanabi howled as she coated Naruto's legs with her juices as his member started spasming in side of her, signalling he was nearing his limit.

"OH Kami Hanabi... I'm CCOOOMMMINGGGGG!"! Naruto yelled as he thrust with all his force, and filled her insides with his sperm. Her stomach started bloating up as wave after wave of semen filled it, giving her the appearance of a Nine month old woman who was pregnant with twins.

"Sssoooo fulllll..." Hanabi muttered incoherently a small amount of cum oozed out of her mouth and Naruto _Shunshin_ 'd away, but not before looking into a seemingly empty part of the forrest.

*Naruto's Apartment*

"MASTER~SAMA! MASTER-SAMA! MASTER~SAAAAMAAA!" Sakura moaned as Ino was using the chain attached to her collar to thrust a massive strap on to hump her pussy.

"I see that you decided to use one of the items." Naruto stated as he walked into his bedroom and set the blissed out Hyuuga under his covers and walked into the lesbian sex scene.

"I could say the same to you." Ino told him as she continued to fuck the pinkettes private.  
"Let me try something." Naruto told her as he reached into the crate and pulled out a red and black latex ball which appeared to have liquid properties.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ino asked him as he whipped the sphere into a seemingly random corner, before colliding with an object.

"Just taking care of a peeping Jane." Naruto answered her as Hinata stumbled out of the corner, covered in an expanding latex with her violet panties around her ankles and fingers coated in latex while inside of her privates.

"H-h-hello Naruto-kun..." Hinata muttered as the liquid spread across her body and face.

"Greetings Ero-Hyuuga-san, enjoyed the show?" Naruto asked her as the older Hyuuga's blush was hidden by the liquid latex which was covering her face.

" 'The Latex ball is a ranged transformation item. Upon collision, the latex gains liquid properties. It will absorb the 'victim' and transform them into a Latex animal. The substance will absorb all available knowledge from it's host, and merges with the human. Which animal they will transform into will be dependant on the gained information the castor.' " Naruto read off as Hinata's latex face began to morph into a red and black vulpine muzzle.

"You know that she has had a massive crush on you for years." Ino told him as several latex tail sprouted from her tailbone and she fell on the ground by his feet moaning.

"N-nn-naarr-Master~Sama." Hinata moaned as the liquid completely covered her, with small creases for her privates and chest. The anthrofied vixen began to lick his growing spear, before she engulfed it into her muzzle.

"I wondered if you were going to do something about her watching." Hanabi stated as she walked out of his room, holding her bloated stomach.

"I was waiting to see if she was going to do something." Naruto told her as Hinata stopped sucking him and started licking Hanabi's feet.

"Can you explain what happened?" Ino asked them as Sakura collapsed from pleasure and the group moved to the couch.

*End*


	3. Chapter 3 Full of it(See end of chapter)

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- AI/Software speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves. See bottom for important A/N.

*story start*

* * *

*Naruto's Apartment*

"So this box just showed up at your doorstep and you haven't questioned it? I" Ino asked as she looked inside the crate and pulled out a small tablet with two separate screens.

"Yeah, but its best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Do ya wanna come with me and try out that one?" the other blond asked as he removed the Hyuga from his crotch and pulled out the info sheet, looking at the 'Trait changer'.

"Sure, but can you tell me what this one does?" Ino asked him while a 3D image of herself appeared on the device.

"It's like that one I used on Hanabi except it can exchange certain traits between two or more people. Here, I'll show you." Naruto told her as he took the device and selected the younger Hyūga and selected the 'Swap hair colour.'

"What did you do?" Ino asked as her platinum started bleeding into brunette.  
"Oh right, here you have to touch this." Naruto realized as he placed her hand on the device.

"Why-what? what's happening?" Ino asked him as she saw the last of her hairs transform from her families traditional blond into the Hyūga's trademark brown.

"The device can exchange the traits between some people, but it seems that unless you're in contact with the device you'll be unaware of the changes." Naruto told her as she grabbed her long brown hair and held it in her palm.

"That's incredible! Let me try." the now blonde Hyuga grinned as she took the device and replaced herself with Naruto, and Ino with her older sister.

"What are you do-" he tried to asked her as he attempted to reclaim the device, but as his hand touched the tablet started glowing. Immediately the latex girls chest began to rapidly shrink, and the blonds chest began to grow and stain against his shirt.  
"Looking good." Hanabi grinned as she set the device on the table and engulfed the meat rod while sliding her digits into her sisters waist.

"MmmAstter~sama." the fox suited Hyūga moaned as her masters sperm exploded in her sisters mouth and started lapping up the fluids seeping out of her sisters mouth.

"*Ahem* So what where are we going to go?" Ino asked him as the Hyūga's cleaned off his dick so he could slip it into his shorts, commando style.

"Follow me, this will be fun." Naruto declared as he slid the device into his pocket and head outside. "Oh by the way, you're in charge of the house while we're gone. Make sure to use the toy Ino left in the bedroom."  
"Enjoy it. It's double sided." Ino added as she closed the door behind them.

* * *

*Training Ground 6*

"Now _Getenga!_ " the Ponytailed Inuzuka yelled as the canine triplets drilled the tree.

"Watch this." Naruto whispered to the brown haired Yamanaka as he switched the the dogs genitals with Ino's.

"Way to go girls, now _Keruberosu_ form and attack!" the Chunin Inuzuka declared as the triplets transformed into a three headed dog and spin dashed towards the tree.

"Now the fun begins." Naruto whispered as he he preformed a partial swap with Ino's species with the triplets. Causing them to transform into anthropomorphic canines with the Cerberus girl standing next to the tree and the tri-phaliced brunette kneeled beside him.

"What happened?" Ino asked as she watched him select the two figures and changed them to be in the peak of their heat cycle. Then tucked the device into his pocket, before he walked out of the trees with his short discarded.

"Excuse me, Izunuka-chan, Inu-chan, could you two help me find my short? I've lost them." Naruto asked as his semi hard 20cm phallus sway slightly beneath him.

"I... we c-could help... r-right girls?" the Inuzuka asked before she saw her companions sniffing his pole and occasionally licking the edge of it.

"OOH! I am s-so sorry. Haimari! Leave him alone" the brunette ordered as the three headed dog girl sat on the ground, panting heavily.  
"It's fine, I love animals. My name is Naruto, what's yours?" he asked as he noticed them staring at his pulsing member.

"H-hana I-inuzuka..." she muttered as he pulled her into a hug, causing his member to press her damp front.  
"It's nice to meet you Hana-chan, and are you sure you'll be able to help me? I'm not distracting you from something?" he asked as she adjusted her top, feeling his chest rubbing against hers.

"N-no. Right girls?" Hana questioned as her companion pushed them to the ground and tore through her masters clothing, while Naruto discarded his.

"It looks like someones eager, _right Hana-chan_?" he asked her while he rubbed his crotch against her soaking private.  
"I'm... not." She denied as he pulled himself away from her waist and positioned himself against her companions opening.

"Alright, but it seems like she _IS!_ " Naruto yelled as he thrust into the dog girls awaiting pussy, then signalled for the other dog girl to join them.

"What? B-but, I mean could you n-not do that here?" Hana pleaded before she was tackled from behind, feeling three canine themed cocks prodding her anus.

"But you want this right?" the blonde asked as the ring started pulsing.

"I-I, no. I do, I mean what?" Hana sputtered as she felt three cock slowly push open her rosebud.

"You're the one who planned this right? You planned for me to find you here training, right?" Naruto stated as the ring started to pulse more frequently.

"Yes, I mean yes. No. I do want that. I mean..." Hana disagreed with herself, causing Naruto to reach over and tweak her chest.  
"You want it, _right?_ " Naruto repeated as he held the glowing ring against her forehead.  
"Y-yes, I want to be violated by you." Hana muttered as Naruto created four clones of himself. One for each of their mouths.  
"What was that princess, we can't hear you?" the Naruto asked as the clones began to viciously face fuck the triplets, with the last ones member aimed against her face and the ring glowing in front of her.

"I want you to viciously breed me!" the ponytailed teen yelled as the dog girl slid her dicks into her awaiting anus while the Naruto grabbed her pony tail and began to fuck her face.

"Goo~OOD answer..."the Naruto fucking the three headed dog girl groaned as he shot his repeated load inside of her pussy while the the four others exploded into their mouths before vanishing in a cloud of mist and semen.  
"Let's switch, these bitches are broke in." Naruto declared as they dismounted their partners and traded, Naruto sliding into Hana's sopping pussy and Ino cramming into the triplets asshole.

"Let me hear you scream Hana." the blond whispered as he ripped her top and started to ride her like an aptly called _bitch in heat._

"BREED ME! FILL MY WOMB WITH YOUR APLHA SPERM!" Hana cried as he pounded her sperm crammed pussy, shooting loads of spunk up and filling her womb.

"Do you want me to continue? Tell me you belong to me, and I'll continue." the blond asked her as he pulled out of her and smeared the semen covered cock across her ass.

"I WANT YOU TO RIDE ME LIKE THE BITCH I AM! KEEP RIDING ME ALPHA-SAMA!" the Inuzuka pleaded as she turned around and desperately licked his throbbing phallus , trying to collect the remaining cum.

"Well if you promise to be my pet, I'll think of continuing." Naruto declared as he pushed her off him and stood next to the breeding canines.

"Please master, I promise I'll be your pet. Just don't stop breeding me." Hana wined as she crawled over to them and started licking his foot.

"Good, I'll just fix this then I'll help you. I don't have a lot of time to waste so you'll have to enjoy it." Naruto explained as he entered the triplets and Hana into the device, then copy/pasted 'pet' into Hana's positions. Causing chains to form from their necks, and linking to Naruto's hand.

"Thank you master-sama, I'll enjoy anything you'll give me." the first-born thanked him as she spread her pussy and presented herself to her alpha.

"Of course you will. Wrap it up Ino, these bitches should be done soon." Naruto told her as he slipped back into her pussy, and began to hump the wild themed girl into submission.

"Yes naruto-kun, I'd say these three are keepers. Nice! AND! TIGHT!" Ino moaned as she packed their cunt with her semen, then proceeded to wipe the excess sperm on the unconscious girls rear.

"They are. Tight **BITCHES!** " Naruto roared as he unleashed his final torrent surging through her pussy, causing the Inuzuka to pass out.

"So... what now?" Ino asked him as he returned the triplets and the Yamanaka heiress back to their original form.

"We should go home. This tablet's good but I want to try out that Air tank I saw." Naruto declared as he dropped the tattered clothing on the Inuzuka, before he hid them in the bush.

"Alright _master-sama,_ lead the way." Ino joked as he covered his chest with his shirt and headed towards his apartment.

* * *

*Naruto Apartment*

"Hey Hana...bi..." Naruto trailed off as he entered his apartment to discover the blonde Hyūga in a leather corset, riding the unconscious pinkette while her sister lapped up the spilled juices.

"Keep going Hinata, your mistress commands it!" the blonde mistress declared as she smacked her latex sisters ass.

"Yes mistress. Ah, masters here as well." Hinata moaned, crawling over and started licking Naruto's feet.

"I see...you've been busy." Naruto muttered as he moved the heiress off him so he could reach the box.

"Well I had to kill the time." Hanabi told him as she slipped her purple strap on out of the unconscious teen.

"Yeah well I'm going to hit the town, so you'll have to stop violating Sakura." Naruto told her as he exchanged the tablet with the air tank.

"Aww~! But she's so fun." the blonde whined as Naruto slipped the pipe into Sakura's mouth and turned it to suck, deflating her like balloon.

"What's that tank?" Ino asked as she read the 1/4 on the tanks gauge while grabbing the deflated teen.

"It's the 'AIR TANK ™' it turns people into 'skin suits' and transforms them into air inside the tank. So if I do this," Naruto declared as he turned the nozzle to empty, sending Sakura's air into hisself "Then I gain her traits."

"Wow, you look like Sakura." Ino declared as she grabbed his expanded chest, and lengthened blond hair.

"That's what it does, now watch this." Naruto declared as he stretched Sakura's mouth slipped his naked body into the flesh, which pushed her skin out to accommodate the larger bust.

"Don't I look _much better Ino-chan?"_ Sakura asked as she stretched her muscles, which flaunted her _not-so_ _subtlety_ large chest.

"Yeah... no." Ino muttered as she dug the tablet and entered Hinata and Naruto into the device, and selected 'Bust exchange'.

"Sorry, but that won't work. while I'm like this, not even a doctor can tell me apart from the original. Not including these puppies." Sakura added as she attempted to take the device, but noticed 'returning bosom from Sakura to Hinata' in progress. So she was to late to prevent the exchange.

"Huh, I could've sworn I got those in puberty." Sakura muttered as her bounty deflated back to the original size, and her memories reverted to their original status.

"So what are you going to do now _Sakura-chan?_ " Ino asked her as she returned her hair colour.

"I'm going to hit the hot springs, and see who I can get." Sakura declared as she slipped on her tight shorts and dress shirt, hitching it up and extenuating her camel toe.

"Good luck. Now hand me that strap on Hanabi, I want to take a swing at your sister." Ino declared as she started down at the dominatrix themed Hyūga.

* * *

*Konoha Hot springs*

"Enjoy your stay~!" the receptionist declared as the long pinkette entered the changing room. After she deposited her clothes into the bin and wrapped herself in a towel, she hid the tank on her waist and the nozzle wrapped around her hips.

"Hey, aren't you that Haruno girl? I remember you from that Chunin exam." a light brown haired lady declared from her seat in the hot springs water.  
"Uh yeah, how do you know?" Sakura asked her as she dipped into the water, and sunk down to her neck.

"Yeah, I remember you and your friend got brought into the hospital. Pretty sure your names Sakura, and you were brought in with Ino" the brunette declared as Sakura drew closer to her with scepticism.

"Yeah, but I don't remember your name. Seems only fair that I know yours if you know mine." the pinkette declared as she sat beside the brunette.

"My name's Otoha, the chief administrator at the Konoha hospital." Otoha explained as she leaned back with her eyes closed, not noticing the Kunoichi bringing the empty tank to the surface.

"That's incredible. Hey Otoha, can you look over here?" Sakura asked her as the nurse tilted her head, which earned her a tube sliding down her throat and began transforming her into a heap of skin floating on the waters surface.

"Excellent. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Sakura muttered as a duplicate of herself appeared on the edge and slipped on Otoha's skin, which slightly shrunk to fit her smaller *Ahem* _ass_ ets.

"I wonder what will happen if I fill up Sakura with Otoha's air." Naruto asked as he slid out of Sakura's mouth, fully erect and sent the tube into her mouth hole.

"You should tie up her first. Incase she freaks out." 'Otoha' stated as he wrapped his towel around her wrists, and the brunettes hung loosely around her neck.  
"Thanks, now hold this. She's waking up." Naruto told her as he gave his copy the tank, and tied the towel over her mouth.  
'Huh, what happened? Somethings poking me.' 'Sakura' thought as she tried to grab her head, but was stopped by her trapped arms and the blond bending her over the edge of the hot spring.

"Sakura, I never knew you were such an exhibitionist. Are you sure you don't want to help Otoha?" Naruto asked as the larger chested pinkette turned to see herself, or what was her staring at them.

"I'm fine for now, just rail her good." the brunette told him as her right hand slid under the water, while Naruto rubbed his tip across her pussy.

'What's going on? Why am I looking at me, why am I Sakura? Who's behind MEEEE~!?' the teen thought as he grabbed her hips and thrusted in.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you're tighter than before. You must love being watched." Naruto pointed out as he lifted her up and started to drop her down on his cock, with his chest rubbing against her back.

'I-I'm not an exhibitionist. Sakura must be.' the teen though as she watched her former self rubbing her hand on her chest, while her other hand repeatedly dipped under the waters surface.

"Wow. I just mentioned it and you got tighter. Otoha, can you go see if you can bring some people in here. I'm sure Sakura will love it." Naruto suggested as the other female left the area.

'What? I don't want anyone, stop her. I mean me.' Sakura corrected herself as she tried to escape his grip to stop her.

"You're really into this. It feels like you're trying to milk me dry." Naruto told her as he moved on to the edge and began to ride her doggy style.

"MMMMHHH!" 'Keep fucking me.' Sakura moaned as everything became numbed by the pleasure, reducing her thoughts and memories to a pink haze.

"You like it Sakura?" Naruto asked as Otoha entered the hot spring with several ladies ranging from 17-26 entered the water, and began to discuss topics ranging from the weather to fashion.

'They can't see us? Not even Otoha? So we could do anything and they wouldn't know...' Sakura thought as she unconsciously slipped out of her wrist bindings and started thrusting herself in response to Naruto's thrusts.

"I'm close Sakura. Tell me what you want." Naruto whispered as he stopped thrusting and held her hips in place after he removed the binding from her mouth. Leaving her hanging on the edge of orgasm.

"I... want you to f...fill me with your c-cum... master." Sakura stuttered as they continued to fuck around the oblivious bystanders.

"I'm cuming sakura, it'll fill you up." Naruto warned her as she exploded on his lap.

"F-ffilll me..." the teen slurred out as his hot semen launched into her womb, triggering a second orgasm and pushing her into the realm of unconsciousness.

"*Sigh* That was fun, but we should clean up or people will get suspicious." Naruto declared as the random ladies exploded into smoke and the sakura exited Otoha before expelling.

"Guess I should return her." Naruto muttered as he deflated Sakura, and re-inflated the nurse before he exited the hot spring dressed as Sakura.

*End*

* * *

A/N I wont be uploading on a weekly basis anymore. Expect 1-3 updates a month.


End file.
